


child illusion

by KuroShiro2000



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Monsters, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroShiro2000/pseuds/KuroShiro2000
Summary: There was a storm. Loud noises. Monsters. One of them took something.





	child illusion

_There was a storm during the late hours and a little girl was awake for it. She didn’t mean to be up at this time but the loud sounds had awoken her from her slumber. She also felt scared as it was completely pitch black in the room until the thunder strikes to make her feel worse. The girl pulled the blanket up and above her mouth, tugging in her legs under the small covers._

_She wished that she closed her eyes as the thunder roared again and light flashed through; because when it did, there was something that shouldn’t have been there._  
  
_A monster. No it couldn’t be. A scary monster it was. There shouldn’t be such a thing… yet the monster remains after such rushing thoughts. The light flickers into the room again to reveal the creature again. It’s body pressed against the ceiling, into the corner as the oversized wings lay flat against the walls. Oh it’s utterly ugly purple skin so purple as though poisoned and suffocated in a solid box. A horrible smile, jawbreaking grin that shouldn’t be possible. There were no whites in the creature’s eyes. The irises overwhelm, swirling and twirling like a whirlpool with mix matching colors. It stares and stares like a harmless statue._  
  
_The little girl doesn’t trust it. She fears and tries not to blink but knows that she’ll lose the contest. Instinct kicks in and prey she becomes as she pushes off the blanket and carelessly climbs down the bunkbed. She catches a glimpse of her siblings, those who share her blood. They are dead to the world and she is alone._  
  
_The monster. Oh its hideous stare has turned upon her. It doesn’t move and the girl takes action. She rushes to the door and pulls it open._  
  
_It’s when her first step out of the room that she falls onto the floor. Something has weighed her down. The girl looks back and sees a ball and chain clasped around her ankle tight. She stands and the fear is back at the thought of the monster. The little girl runs through the hall and it isn’t as how she remembered the path to be. It was abnormally longer than it should be but the girl kept running with the adrenaline._  
  
_A door. There was a door along the side of the wall. The girl slows down and looks around. There was no monster but the heavy weight remains. She wasn’t sure what to do with it as the chain was snugged around her limb. The door, the little girl recalls._  
  
_Upon closer inspection, she notices that the door was not closed. There was a thin gap and despite the utter fear that swallowed her whole, she couldn’t stop herself from pressing a hand against it. A bit of force was enough for the door to open and suddenly the girl felt physically stuck just as she met a red-filled gaze._  
  
_“There isn’t much time.”_  
  
_“We must hurry.”_  
  
_“No time.”_  
  
_“Stop wasting time.”_  
  
_“Hurry.”_  
  
_“The time.”_  
  
_The voices. They sounded like men, the girl thought. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see them. All in yellow suits, all gazing at their clocks, all muttering about time. Why were they in such a rush? The girl wasn’t sure but that didn’t hold her entire attention as her own gaze was locked with another._  
  
_Oh such a red color so ever red they were. The blood eyes bore into her own dark ones. They too had no whites visible. Their skin blue, it glows yet fades when the lower end is met resting on a bed. It had long horns that grew from the forehead, curved but pointed at the ceiling. Long locks of hair, smooth and dark as the night with no moon to shine upon it. Just like the first monster, it had a smile of its own._  
  
_It was as though someone surrounded her in jello because it was difficult to move, impossible to turn. She was helpless and the monster knew. They brought a hand up, beckoning her to approach. The girl felt her own body move accordingly to the command, ignoring the heavy weight that bites into her leg. She finds herself seated on its lap. The men in yellow continue to whisper about the time. The little girl sees that the door has closed._  
  
_Her attention is averted when she saw those blue hands cross her vision. The nails were unnaturally sharp; however, that wasn’t important for the girl knew that this was a monster. She watches as they motion around and she fears that one of them were bound to strike at her. They don’t._  
  
_Instead they clasp around the sides of her head. She can feel their strength pressing into her skull but it doesn’t go any further. Before the girl could think or try anything, something came out of her forehead._  
  
_A light. It’s a ball of light, similar to a firefly. It glows a yellow color and floats into the open air. The hands loosen and the girl is able to move. She stumbles onto the floor and jumps at the sound of laughter. The little girl sees the light, the light that came from her head as it gets caged into a hand of blue. She sees the red eyes as the monster continues to cackle. The girl is able to run and makes an escape from the room._  
  
_The hallway is shorter this time, the way she remembers. The weight has disappeared from her leg. The girl reaches the end of another door and she doesn’t hesitates to push through. She walks over to the bed and shakes the resting woman awake._  
  
_“Something wrong?” she murmurs with sleep._  
  
_“… Can I sleep with you? I’m scared.”_  
  
_The woman shifts over, using an arm to maneuver the blanket open. “C'mere.”_  
  
_The little girl pulls herself up onto the bed and under the covers._  
  
_The end._


End file.
